Reunions
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: These are stories of the PAW Patrol being reunited with their family. Go on the Journey!
1. Reunions 1

Reunions

1/7

In Eagles Town, not far away from Adventure Bay, there was a couple and their son visiting a grave and laying flowers there. "Why couldn't I be there for you?" the father asked. "Honey, don't rub it in. It isn't any of our faults. It's the fire's fault," the mother said. The brother walked to the grave. "Rest in peace, Lil' Bro Marshall," he said. "Come on, Ares. Come on, Blaze. The next bus is due five minutes," the mother said. "It's to Adventure Bay," she said. "Coming Ashe," Blaze said. "Coming mom," Ares said.

The bus arrived five minutes after they got to the bus stop. It had at least six or seven passengers. "Where you 'to?" the driver asked. "Adventure Bay," Ashe said. "Let's go," the driver said. They stepped in the bus and the bus driver closed the door. "To Adventure Bay we go," the driver said.

For the next few minutes, the rain was hard but the driver got a hold of it. "Road is a bit slippery, but we can make it," the driver said. They passed the sign that said, "Welcome to Adventure Bay". The road was slippery in the borders that the driver didn't get a hold of it anymore. The bus slipped and rolled to its side. The passengers were knocked unconscious. "I need help!" the driver said.

In the Lookout, the pups were playing truth or dare in runes, a new game invented by Marshall. But, Marshall let them play. He was thinking of something so he decided not to play. He was staring at the door while the pups played. This got Chase's attention. "What's he thinking about?" he asked. The other pups just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. He couldn't take it in anymore, so he went to Marshall. "Hey, Marsh," he said. "Hey," Marshall replied back. "Are you okay?" Chase asked. "I'm just thinking of what happened when I was a wee pup," he said. "It was a few years ago. We were having a fun time at the fire brigade. My mother was a doctor and my father was a fire pup. We were having a fun time when something smelled like it was burning. It was a curtain. Someone either knocked a candle down, or threw a smoldering cigar. In a few minutes, the whole HQ was burning. Imagine that. It's pretty ironic, isn't it? A fire brigade was burning. I managed to help by getting someone out in time. I threw her off the building. But, I was left. I was able to rush through the door before debris got in the way and trap me. Then, the room I came out of exploded. It threw me off the building into the ocean. When I came back, I was limping. I couldn't find my dad or mom or my older brother. I assumed the worse. Then, I saw a little girl there. She was also thrown off the building. I walked up to her, limping. She was breathing, but her pulse was low. I had to help her. I dragged her to shore and found a piece of curtain. I wrapped her injuries and had some spare to wrap mine. I tell you, I looked like a mummy. In a few hours, she was awake. I asked her what her name was. 'Katie,' she said. She was about eight years old and blonde. She wore a pink dress, in which I covered in a green curtain," Marshall said. "So," Chase said. "Katie was your first ever patient?" he asked. "Yup, she is. Well, I was more of a first aid. I cried for help after she lost consciousness again. She got help, and I got help. I was taken to a vet. She was taken to a hospital.

"After a few days, she earned her parents' fortune. They died in the fire. She was devastated to hear that. I was there by her side the whole time. So, we decided to move here, in Adventure Bay. Then, there was another fire. This time, it was your first mission. Isn't that right?" Marshall said. Chase remembered their first mission. It was a burning house. They saw Marshall there rush in the house. He was a savior that day. "Yeah, you are," Chase said. Then, their pup tags beeped. "PAW Patrol, come to the Lookout!" Ryder ordered. "Ryder needs us," they said.

They all went into the elevator and got in their uniforms. They did what they had to do. "PAW Patrol's ready for action, sir!" Chase said. "Pups, we have to save a bus driver and his passengers. They were on their way here, but the road proved too slippery, making the bus roll. Marshall, I'll need you and your EMT kit in case there are injured people. I also need your fire equipment in case there's a fire to be put out. Chase, I need you and your physical strength to pull the injured out of the bus for treatment. The rest will lift the bus and put it into its former shape. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" he said. All the pups howled to signal that they were concurring.

Meanwhile, Blaze had just woken up. "Ugh," he said. Then, he gasped. "Ashe! Ares!" he said as he saw them bleeding. "How can I get you out? I'm too injured," he said. Then, he heard sirens. "There's police, firefighters, and medics? Just my luck!" he said. Then, he heard glass shattering. "Hello? Is anybody there? If there is, please help us get the victims out," it said. "There is, but I'm too injured to help!" Blaze shouted. "Chase, go down and help them," someone said.

A German shepherd went down the shattered window. He quickly went over the victims. "Can you walk at least for a bit?" he asked. Blaze stood a bit and limped. "I can limp," he said. "That's no good. You need to get treatment immediately," he said. "I can't walk, but I can drag," he said. "I'm a fire pup. Do you have any cloth or… anything to tie with?" he asked. "Marshall, give me some bandages!" Chase shouted. "Marshall? Such a coincidence to know that they have a guy named Marshall," Blaze thought. "Here," someone said, dropping the bandage. "Thanks," Chase said. "Will these do?" Chase asked Blaze. "Yes. Now, I can't put too much pressure on myself or else the injuries will worsen. Get her paws and tie them together tightly. Do that to his paws too. When you have, put his front legs on your nape and I'll do the same to my wife. We're going to drag them to the back and we're going to break the glass. You can get my wife and son safely off from there," Blaze said. "Got it," Chase said.

They tied the Dallies' paws and started dragging them to the back. When they reached the back, Chase broke the glass. "Marshall! Ryder! I've got some passengers here!" he yelled. "Bring them to the med tent," Ryder said. "Is Ryder your leader?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, he is. I'm second-in-command," Chase said. "Marshall's too busy helping the other injured. Just give them to me," Ryder said. "It's okay. We can trust him," Chase said. Blaze willingly gave Ashe and Chase gave Ares. "Chase, help him to the medical tent. I can see he's way too injured even to walk," Ryder said. "I'll carry them to the tent with you," he said.

They started walking to the medical tent. "Marshall, here's some more passengers. We'll get the remaining passengers out and start fixing the bus," he said. "Okay. Leave them there," Marshall said. "You'll be in good paws," Chase said. Chase and Ryder walked away to the bus. "Okay," Marshall said emerging from the tent. "Your name…" he said, being cut off by the sight by people he knew well. Blaze was also jaw-dropped. "Mom and Dad and Ares?" he asked. "Marshall?" Blaze asked. "I thought it was only coincidence that they had a Marshall here! I… we thought you were dead!" he said. "Let's get you wrapped up first. Let's talk later," Marshall said.

After five hours of fixing the bus and treating patients, everything was back into its former shape. Marshall was looking at the hills behind his tent. "Don't you know how worried we were?" Blaze said. "For years, we thought you were dead. Why didn't you come back?" he asked. "Actually, I thought you were dead. That's the reason why I didn't go back," he said. Then, someone spoke from behind. "Blaze," Ashe said. "Who are you talking t…" she said, being cut off. "Marshall!" she squealed. "Mom, don't run! Your injuries might worsen if you do," Marshall said. "You're a medic?" she asked. "Medic and fire pup. I got on this job a few months after the fire," Marshall said. "Don't you know how worried we were?" Ashe asked. "I get that a lot," Marshall chuckled. Ashe limped her way to Marshall. She hugged him tight. "Oh I missed you," she said. "M-mom, y-you're s-suffocating m-m-me," Marshall said. "Oops. Sorry about that. I'm just so glad you're alive," she said. "When we get back the Lookout, I'll help you heal fully," Marshall said.

Ryder walked up to Marshall. "Marshall, pack up. We're leaving in five," he said. "Roger," Marshall said. He started removing the pegs on the tent and started folding the tent. "Where are you going now?" Ashe asked. "I'm going to the Lookout. That's where we get missions and sometimes hang out," he said. "You can come if you want. My vehicle is good for at least four: two upfront, two in the inside," he said. "That's fine. Ares and I will be inside and Blaze will be with you outside. I'll check Ares' vitals in there," she said. "Make sure to check everything. Temperature, brain activity, and heart rate, okay?" Blaze said. "Oh, and I have an X-ray there. Make sure to see if his bones are in the right place," Marshall said. "I will. Son, you know I'm a professional in all fields of medicine, right?" she said. "I know. But, sometimes you forget the simplest things," he said. "We have to go now. Let's move out," he said.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at the Lookout. "This is your Lookout-slash-HQ? It's big! You can fit an entire fire brigade there," Blaze said. Ashe went out. "What the heck! You can have a hospital inserted in the middle of everything there!" she said.

"M-mom, w-where a-are we?" someone spoke from behind. "Ares!" they said. Ares' eyes widened. "I-is that who I think it is?" he asked. "Up to you to believe me big bro," Marshall said. "It is you! Oh I'm so glad you're alive," he said. He ran up to Marshall and hugged him tight. "O-okay, please l-let go. I-I can't b-breathe," he said. "Oops," Ares said. He let go of Marshall. "I do remember another little something that made you almost stop breathing," Ares said. Ares gave their parents a bit of a signal. Marshall knew already what it was. "No. No, no, no. Anything but that," he said. He tried to escape, but it was too late. He got pinned to the ground. "If I remember correctly, this is where your tickle spot is," he said touching the left hind paw. He rubbed it softly at first then started going faster and it got more rigid and vigorous. Marshall kept on laughing. "P-please… hahaha…I've… had enough! You're going to k-kill me!" he said laughing. Ashe and Blaze let go. Ares stopped tickling. Marshall was on the ground panting and gasping for air. He slowly rose up. "You just had to do that," he said. "We missed those times when we played tickle wars," Ares said. "Next time, I'll use my full strength to get away," he said.

He started to walk away. "I'll ask Ryder if you can live here," he said. Then, Ryder showed up. "Of course they can. We have like tons of rooms unused in the Lookout," he said. Then, he walked away. "I guess that's that," Marshall said. "Wait a minute. Where on earth did you get that tattoo?" Ashe asked. "Oh, you mean this?" Marshall asked. "You know I don't tolerate tattoos," she said. "Well, that's a bit confidential. These tattoos are rare. Plus, they aren't tattoos. They're guild marks. I can get rid of it if I leave the guild we're enlisted in. But, we can't since the guild is in another place. We're just backups, so to say," he explained. "So, it's permanent when you're still in this 'guild'? But, if you leave, it'll be gone?" she asked. Marshall nodded. "So it's like a logo?" Ares asked. "Like the Assassins?" he asked. "Kind of, I think," he said. "Well, technically the Assassins don't have the guild mark on an obvious space," he said. "Anyway, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day," Marshall said. "Wait, you're going to sleep out here?" Blaze asked. "You know you shouldn't sleep in the ambulance," Ashe said. "Don't worry. It isn't just an ambulance," he said. "Ruff," he said. "Pup house!" he commanded. To their amazement, the ambulance shape shifted into a house. "This is where I'm going to sleep. Good night," he said. "Okay," they said. "How do we get inside the Lookout?" they asked. "Walk up to the doors. It'll open on its own," Marshall replied.

Ares, Ashe, and Blaze walked up to the door. Ryder was there. "Hey! I grabbed some pillows and blankets for you. If you're hungry, there's a treat dispenser over there," he said. "Thanks. This'll do for the night," Blaze said. "You're going back where you came from? There's no need. I sent some request to where you worked. Turns out, they were willing to give you in our favor," he said. "From now on, all of you are in my care," he said. "So, we don't have to worry about anything anymore?" Ashe asked. "Only the emergencies," Ryder said.

Marshall, meanwhile, heard the conversation. "They're going to live here now and they're going to be my colleagues? Thanks, Ryder," he said in his mind. "I lost them once and they lost me. I won't let that happen ever again," he said going back to his pup house.


	2. Reunions 2

Reunions

2/7

In Coastal Region, there were four German shepherds walking. They were walking to a cemetery. They walked up to a grave. It had a star on it. "Chase," the father said. "I hope you can forgive me. I was too weak to save you. I wish I had your back that day," he said. He started to cry. "I'm sorry," he said. Everyone else started to cry. "Trigger, it's not your fault. It's not our fault!" the mother said. "No, it isn't your fault, Bullet. It's my fault. I deserve some punishment from his spirit," he said. "Calm down," Bullet said. "I just wish that he was alive today," Trigger said. The two sons also hugged the father. "But you haven't lost us," one of them said. "At least, I do. Yes. I still have all of you. Sons, promise me that if something like that happens again, promise that I won't lose either of you. Do you promise Hacker and Bowie?" he asked. "Yes dad. Yes we do," they said.

"Come on. The next train is to Adventure Bay. That's the only place we haven't tried out yet," Bullet said. "Come on, dad," they said. "I'm right behind you," he said.

In Adventure Bay, the pups were playing volleyball. "Passing it to you Marshall," Chase said. He hit the ball and it went over the net. "I got it," Marshall said. He hit the ball with great strength that it went over the net, but too high from it. "Marshall!" they said. "Whoops! Sorry," he said. The ball was coming down now. "Zuma, look out!" Marshall warned. "Thanks dude," Zuma said passing the ball. They kept on playing while Ryder watched from the distance. Then, there was a large sound coming from the train station.

The family got off. "Well, we're here," Hacker said. "Now what?" he asked. Then, they heard jingling. "There's ice cream! Bowie, come on and let's get some," he told Bowie. "Can we, mom?" they asked. "Sure. Just don't go too far. Your father and I will look for a hotel to stay in for the week," she said. "Yes!" they both said. They rushed to the ice cream truck. "What flavor for you?" the vendor asked. "Strawberry for me," Hacker said. "Vanilla for me," Bowie said. The vendor reached in the container. "Ah. You two are lucky. These two are my last and it's the flavor you wanted. That'll be a dollar," he said. The pups gave him a dollar. "Well, enjoy your ice cream!" the vendor said. The two brothers munched on it like it was a very hot day. "Now what are we going to do?" Bowie asked. Hacker looked around. "It's pretty hard to live without our brother commanding us. Hey, there are pups playing there! Let's ask if we can join them," he said. "Great idea," Bowie said.

The two approached the group of seven pups. "Uh, excuse me," Bowie said. "Can we join?" he asked the German shepherd playing. "Sure. The more the…" Chase was saying but got cut off. "Bowie and Hacker?" he said. "What the… Chase!" they said in harmony. "What are you two doing here?" Chase asked. "Dude you're going to be grounded for a year because of this," Bowie said. "Why didn't you come back?" Hacker asked. The pups started surrounding them. "You know these two, Chase?" Marshall asked. "Why wouldn't I know my own brothers?" he snapped. "So you have brothers?" Zuma asked. "No, they're my cousins," Chase said sarcastically and making a look on his face that was saying it was obvious. "You have to come back," Hacker said. "I didn't come back because I thought you all died," Chase said. "We thought you were dead," Bowie said. "Dad and mom even made a grave for you," he said. "Oh no," Chase said. "Oh geez this is bad. This is worse than I expected if you were still alive," he said.

Then, there were some pups that walked up. "Hacker, Bowie! We've been looking for y…" Trigger said, cutting his own words. "Chase?" he asked tearing up. "H-hey, dad," Chase said nervously. "I can't believe it's really you!" Trigger said. He tackled Chase down to the ground and licked him and hugged him. "Oh I'm so glad you're alive! You cannot fathom how much I've mourned. I've mourned for you for years!" he said. "I didn't come back since I thought you died," Chase said. "We were outside the building when it exploded. You were inside. How did you escape?" Trigger asked. "Am I dreaming? Are you a spirit?" he asked. "Actually, sir," Marshall said. "He did die once but resurrection was easy," he said. "Wait. What do you mean resurrection?" Trigger asked. "This subject is too complicated for you sir," Marshall replied. "Okay, but Chase, how did you get out?" Trigger asked. "Actually, the bomb exploded when I exited the room," Chase explained. "The explosion of the bomb actually went to the door. But, I was just about to run when the bomb exploded and the door was along the force and velocity of the explosion," he explained on further. "Okay," Trigger said. "Come on. Your mother has to see you," he said. "Is she still CIA?" Chase asked. "She's CIA, FBI, and police," Trigger said. "I'm still air force, navy, and marine," he said. "Both of us are on SWAT team," he concluded.

"Ugh, there you three are!" Bullet said. "I sent you to find our sons and then you disappear as well. Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is? Chase, is that you?" she said. "Hi mom," Chase said. "Oh you little trouble maker! Come here," she said playfully. She hugged him very tightly. "M-mom, y-y-you're k-k-killing m-me. L-l-l-literally," he said. "Oops! I'm sorry," she said. She let go of Chase who panted after. "You're not who you seem," Chase said. "Where do you live, bro?" Bowie asked. Chase looked at his teammates. "I live with them," he said pointing to the other pups. "Where can we find a hotel, or motel, or at least an inn?" Bullet asked. "No need for that. Ryder!" Chase said. Ryder went up to them. "What is it Chase?" Ryder asked. "Can they live with us?" Chase asked. "Of course they can! We have lots of space in the Lookout," he said. "Okay, everyone let's have a deal. If any other pups' family comes, they can live with us," he said. "Everyone, let's give them a tour," Ryder said.

After a whole day of having a tour, everyone was famished. "Come on. Let's go back the Lookout," Ryder said. Everyone started walking to the Lookout. "So what's your lookout like? Is it big? Does it have high tech gadgets and stuff?" Hacker asked. "It's big, yes. It does have some high quality gadgets," Chase said. Everyone was on the bridge walking. Then, Chase's family saw the Lookout. "That's the Lookout? You can fit a whole floor of CIA offices there," Bullet said.

They got closer and closer to the Lookout. Then, they heard a very gigantic roar. "What was that?" Trigger asked. "That's my pet, Joey. Though he calls himself Lava, for him it's okay to call him Joey," Marshall said. "It's his feed time. I have to get the meat," he said. Marshall went to his pup house and grabbed a very large hunk of meat. "Whoa! Is he a lion?" Bowie asked. "Nope, he isn't a lion," Marshall said, dragging the meat. "I'll be back," he said. He dropped the meat on the cliff and jumped after it. "Chase! Why didn't you do anything? He's going to fall to his doom!" Bullet said. Seconds later, there was something that emerged from the cliff. It released a roar similar from awhile ago. They saw Marshall on its back. It had wings of fire and sulfur and lava. "It's a dragon?!" the family asked. "I thought dragons didn't exist! If they did, its skin would be scales and not fire," Hacker said. "There you go Joey," Marshall said. "Thanks for the hunk of meat. That was quite delicious," the dragon said. "It can talk?!" the family said astonished. "Yup he can. Joey aka Lava connects to brain waves of anybody. He can talk to us for now, since you're connected to Chase and he's part of a guild," Marshall explained. "Is he hot? You're sitting on top of him and he's on fire!" Bowie said. "For the others and me, he isn't hot. He probably is for you since you haven't mastered any magic," Marshall said. "Joey, it's time to go back to you cave. Are you okay down there?" he asked. "Fine by me," Joey said. Marshall hopped off the dragon. The dragon flew down the cliff again. "We'll have to get used to living like this," Trigger said.

Night came in Adventure Bay and everyone was asleep except Ryder and Chase and his family. "So, we're going to work together?" Chase asked. "Yes you are," Ryder said. "Same like Marshall's family. It's almost nine. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight you guys," he said. "Goodnight," they said. "I can't believe we're going to be colleagues at work!" Chase said. "I can't believe it too!" Hacker said. "Hacker, Bowie, Chase, it's time to go to bed," Bullet said. "Okay. Goodnight," the siblings said. The four went into the Lookout while Chase went into his pup house. "They're here now," Chase said in his mind. "I have nothing to worry about anymore," he said. "I lost them once and never again," he said.


	3. Reunions 3

Reunions

3/7

"Everest, don't let go!" Frostbite said. "Just get Snowflake and Snowstorm. I'll be fine," Everest said. She pulled up two pups that look exactly like her except their shade. "I got them," Avalanche said. "Now, Everest, give me your paw," Frostbite said. Everest tried, but she slipped. "No, Everest!" Frostbite screamed.

"Frostbite, wake up!" Avalanche said. She woke up panting and gasping for air. "Mom, are you okay?" Snowflake asked. "Yeah, mom," Snowstorm concurred. "You've been like this ever since that time," he said. "I guess I just miss her so much," she said. Avalanche thought for a while. "I know. Let's go skiing today to at least lessen your thoughts about her," he said. "Really, dad?" the two siblings asked. "I don't know, Avalanche," Frostbite said. "She loved to that the most out of the five of us," she said. "She loved snowboarding, Frostbite. Pack your things. We're going to Adventure Bay. I hear that they have a great skiing resort there," Avalanche said. "Yes dad," the two siblings said. "Fine, then. I'll get the car started," she said.

After a two hour drive, they arrive at Adventure Bay. "Here we are," Avalanche said. "There's 'Jake's Mountain', as they call it. That's where we are going skiing," he said. "It's big, dad!" Snowflake said. "It sure is. Now, let's drive faster so we can get there," he said.

After another 15 minutes, they arrive at the resort. "Okay guys. Get the stuff down from the car. I'll pay the owner," Avalanche said. "Frostbite, don't think about her too much, okay?" he said. He started walking to the cabin. "Excuse me," he said to the man in the cabin. "How much for a whole afternoon ski?" he asked. "It's totally free! I'm Jake, by the way," he said. "Is it really? Well, that's new. I'm Avalanche," he said. The two shook each others' hand (hand-paw shake). Avalanche then sniffed something in the cabin. "That's strange," he said. "What is it?" Jake asked. "That scent should be dead. But, it really smells like her," Avalanche said. "Oh, you must be talking about my partner Eve. She's a husky just like you," he said. "There's a husky here? It's a coincidence that they have the same scent as my daughter's. She passed a few years ago," he said. "Sorry to hear that. Condolences," Jake said. "Well, I'm off to my family. Thanks anyway," he said. "No problem. If you need help, call for me or Eve. She's on mentor duty," he said. "Okay. Thanks." Avalanche said.

He left the cabin and went towards his family. "How much was the pay?" Frostbite asked. "It's completely off the hook. It's free," Avalanche said. "Well, let's go to the peak. Let's ski down the mountain and see who can get down first," Snowflake said. "You know I'm a faster skier than you, right?" Snowstorm said. "Let's see who's faster now. Race you to the top," she said. They started darting towards the slope.

Meanwhile, Everest just got back from teaching. "Hey, Eve," Jake said. "How was teaching today?" he asked. "Hey to you too, Jake," she said. "Actually, it wasn't that hard today. They needed to learn the basics then they got the hang of it," she said. Then, she smelled something. "Jake," she said. "Did another husky come in here by chance?" she asked. "Yup, he did. His name was Avalanche. He said your scent was familiar to their daughter they lost a few years ago," Jake said. "Jake! That was my dad!" Everest said. "Wait. What now?" he said. Everest sniffed the whole room. "About a few minutes ago," she said. "They mustn't have gone far," she said. She burst out of the room. "Avalanche!" someone yelled as they were skiing. "Oh no," Everest said. "There's an avalanche happening right now. I need to get them fast," she said.

Meanwhile, the family was going towards the peak when. "Does anyone feel that?" Snowflake asked. "Everyone run! There's an avalanche!" Avalanche said. They quickly ran back. "Everyone we can't outrun it. Head Northeast!" Frostbite said. They did so quickly that they didn't notice that it was a cliff. Everyone fell. Good thing for them, there was a bit of land they landed on. The snow went on and on for two whole minutes. Then it stopped. "I guess that's that," Avalanche said. "Now we're trapped. How can we get out of here?" Snowflake asked. Then, they heard a voice. "Hello?" it said. "Is anybody there?" it asked. "We're down here!" the family said. They saw a pup look down. "Everest?!" they asked. "Mom, Dad, Snowflake, Snowstorm! Hold on. I'm getting you out of there," she said. She jumped overboard the cliff. Her family saw her falling to her doom. "Everest!" they screamed. "We just saw her and we lost her again!" Frostbite said.

"Yahoo!" someone said. There was something emerging from under them. It had ice all over its body. "What the…" they said. It also had wings and a long neck. The tail was at their paws. "Everyone, hop on!" Everest said. With no hesitation the family went on the back of the dragon. "I-I-it's t-t-t-too c-c-cold," Snowstorm said chattering his teeth. "Don't worry. Glacier and I will get you back to the resort. I'll call my friend to check on you too," she said. "D-do s-s-s-s-so q-q-q-q-quickly," Frostbite said. "Let's go Glacier!" Everest said.

After a few minutes, they were back in the resort. They hopped off the dragon when they landed. Everyone felt like they were in packs of ice cubes. "Thanks, Glacier. I put your meat in your cave," Everest said. The dragon simply licked her. Then, it flew away. "S-since w-w-when d-d-did you have a d-d-dragon?" Avalanche said. "Ever since I learned magic," she said. "Go in the cabin. My friend would arrive any minute now," she said. Then, an ambulance drifted at their sight. "I'm here Eve," Marshall said. "Come here," Everest said. She gave Marshall a bit of a kiss. "H-He's your m-mate?" Snowflake asked. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get you warmed up," Everest said.

"Everyone's going back to their normal temps Eve," Marshall said. "They just need a bit more warming up and they're good to go," he said. "Thanks Marsh," Everest said. She gave Marshall another kiss. Marshall gave the kiss back. "Well, I'm off to the Lookout. It was nice to meet your family," he said. Marshall hopped in his ambulance and drove to the Lookout. "So, explain to me everything," Frostbite said. "From having a dragon to you being his mate," she said. "Maybe I should tell you tomorrow. I'm tired after today," Everest said. "Okay. Let's go to bed. Goodnight," Frostbite said.

"I lost you once Everest. Never will that ever happen again," Frostbite said.

"I'm reunited with my family. I will never go lost again," Everest said.


	4. Reunions 4

Reunions

4/7

In Wave Region, there was a Chocolate Labrador looking at the waves crashing on the rocks. "I wish I had you back," he said, sighing. "The crash made me lost you," he said. "Sunburn," Daydream said. "Come inside. Droplet and Aqua are searching for you," she said. "I'm just thinking about our son, Zuma. Maybe, he didn't die. Maybe, he's alive," Sunburn said. "I know it's been hard for you but we have to move on. A life is something we can't get back," Daydream said. "I know. I'm coming inside," Sunburn said. "You know you have to take them some day to Adventure Bay," Daydream said. "Why not tomorrow morning, Sunburn? They won't forget this. I heard that they're going to have a swimming festival there in two days time. That should get your mind off of him," she said. "Let's surprise the kids," Sunburn said.

Inside, the kids were watching the news. It was mostly from Adventure Bay. "I wish we can go there," Droplet said. "As if, Droplet. We won't be able to get there. Mom and dad won't allow us," Aqua said. "Who says we wouldn't?" Sunburn said. Their ears perked up. "Wait, we are?" they asked. "Tomorrow at dawn," he said. "Get your stuff ready. We're going there and we're going to enjoy it," he said. "Alright!" the pups said. "We can get to meet them!" they said. "Who are you going to meet?" Daydream asked. "The heroes of Adventure Bay: the PAW Patrol!" Droplet said. "We can meet them after the festival," Daydream said. "Go to bed. We don't want to be late," Sunburn said.

The next morning, at about four in the morning, the family went to Adventure Bay. It took about four hours, but it was worth the drive. "Here we are!" the sibling said. "We're really in Adventure Bay!" Droplet said. "I can't wait, I can't wait!" Aqua said.

They looked around and saw people preparing the whole town. "Aqua there it is!" Droplet said. "It's the Lookout of the PAW Patrol!" he said. "It's bigger than I expected. Can we go visit it for a while, mom? Please," they said giving the puppy eyes. "Okay, you two. We'll come back to pick you up after we find an inn or a place to sleep for the next three days," Daydream said. "Thanks mom!" the two pups exclaimed.

They slowly drove to the Lookout. Then, they saw Chase walking with Skye. Sunburn made the window go down. "Uh," he said. "Excuse me?" he said to Chase and Skye. "Oh, hello," Chase said. "I don't think we've seen you here before," he said. "We're here on vacation. We just need someone to look at our pups while we search for a nearby inn," he said. "Okay. You can count on us," Chase said. "Thanks. Pups get off the car," Sunburn said. The pups had no hesitation. "We'll pick you up after we find an inn, okay?" Sunburn said. "Be good pups," Daydream said. The parents left for an inn, leaving the two pups.

After they left, Aqua went bananas. "So, how did all of you meet? Is it true that some of you had families? When was the PAW Patrol created? How many members do you have?" she asked like there was no tomorrow. "Whoa! Someone's a super fan," Skye said. "I know, right? Let's give them a tour of the Lookout!" Chase said. "Really?!" the two asked. "Sure, why not?" Skye said.

Meanwhile, the parents were searching for an inn. "They say this town is famous but they don't have any inns to stay in," Sunburn said. "Oh, relax Sunny," Daydream said. "Maybe it's just too hidden, that's all," she said. "Oh, look. Here's one. Let's see if they're fully booked," she said. Sunburn parked their car. Daydream hopped off and went into the inn. After a while, she went back out. "They have one room left. That should be big for the four of us," she said. Sunburn didn't respond. "Sunny? Are you there?" she asked. His eyes were fixed on something. "Sunny, why aren't you…" she was saying until he shushed her. "Do you see what I see?" he asked. "What is it?" she asked. He pointed to a chocolate Labrador playing in the sun with a sailboard. "Zuma?" she asked. "That can't be him!" she said. "Did you book us the room?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. "Get the stuff off the car. I'll see if it's really him," he said. Daydream started to remove their belongings. Meanwhile, Sunburn hopped off the car. He started darting towards the beach. He smelled a scent that he hadn't smelled for years. "Zuma, it is you!" he thought.

Zuma was having fun doing stunts when someone called him. He squinted at the dog who was calling him. "Who is that?" he asked. "I better go find out," he said. He used the sailboard and steered it to the beach. When he reached the sandy ground and got a closer look at the dog, he was speechless. "Oh, Zuma, you're alive!" Sunburn said. "Dad, you're here!" Zuma said. Sunburn hugged his found son tight. "I've mourned for you countless days and nights!" Sunburn said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back. It took me days to find land. Plus, I thought you were still adrift at sea!" Zuma said. "So, where are the twins? Did we lose them in the crash or by birth?" he asked. "Oh, shoot!" Sunburn said. "I should pick them up. I said we'd pick them up when we find an inn," he said. "They're fans of the PAW Patrol," he said. "Specifically, who are they fans of?" Zuma asked. "Every single one," he said. "I can't believe my brother and sister would be a fan of me," he said. "Wait, you're one of them?" Sunburn asked. "Yes, dad," Zuma said. "Been my job for years," he said. "I can't wait to tell them this. They're going to go bananas!" Sunburn said. "Let's go back to your mother. She should see you," he said.

"That's the last of our things off the car. Now, to get them in the inn," Daydream said. "Daydream, it is him!" Sunburn said. "It really is?" she asked. "Hey, mom, it's nice we meet again," Zuma said. "Zuma it is you!" she exclaimed. She tackled him to the ground and licked him nonstop. She then lifted him and hugged him. "Mom, stop it!" Zuma said. "I thought you died in the seas! It's just good to have you back," she said. "Bring the stuff back in the car. Zuma gave us a better inn," Sunburn said. "Cancel the book," he said. "Okay. But, how much is the inn we're staying in?" she asked. "It's totally free!" Zuma said. "Okay," she said. "Let's go to where I live," Zuma said.

The two pups were finishing their tour in the Lookout. "I can't believe we did this today," Droplet said. "This is probably the best day ever!" Aqua said. Then, their car drifted in front of them. "It's about to get better!" Sunburn said. "Huh? Why is it going to be better, dad?" Aqua asked. "Someone made us an offer to stay here permanently!" Daydream said. "Really?!" the two asked. "Really!" the parents said. "Do you want to know who it is?" they asked. "Who is it? Is it one of them?" Droplet asked. "Yes," Sunburn said. "Go outside, Zuma," Daydream said. "'Sup?" Zuma said. "Zuma?!" they both asked. "Yeah, it's me. When I saw mom and dad today, I thought to myself and decided to let you live here," he said. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'mom' and 'dad'? Are you saying you're our brother?" Droplet asked. "Yup, I am," he said. The two pups fainted upon hearing that.

Later that night, Zuma wasn't able to get to sleep. "I can't believe they're really here. I thought they died at sea," he thought. "Hey, son," Sunburn said. "Oh, hey dad," Zuma said. "Can't get to sleep?" he asked. "Uh-huh. I don't know why," Zuma said. "You probably just need a companion," he said. "Let's go in your pup house," he said. They went in Zuma's pup house. All of a sudden, Zuma started yawning. "I told you," Sunburn said. "Ha-ha," Zuma chuckled. "Goodnight," Zuma said. "Goodnight son," Sunburn said. "All those years I've been grieving about you. Now, I can stop. Now that you're here, I know I can stop," Sunburn said.


	5. Reunions 5

Reunions

5/7

In Cliff County, there was a cocker spaniel and a poodle and their daughters going to a grave. The mother laid down flowers on top of the grave. "Will you forgive me, Skye? If you were alive today, will you forgive me?" she asked. She started crying in front of her family. "Dawn, please. You know how Skye is. She'll forgive you," the husband said. "No, she won't Dusk. I can always feel her hatred on me. I failed her," Dawn said, sniffing. "I just wish she was still alive," she said. "Mom, what if she isn't dead? There was no body found on the crash site," the daughter said. "It was incinerated, Sunshine," she said. "I was able to save you and Starlight, but not her. I hoped she was still alive since there was no body. But, there was no body and there was blood on the plane. I knew she was dead," she said. Dusk thought for a minute. "Hey, I heard this place called 'Adventure Bay'. They have an aviator stunt show there. It's annual and each year, they have a special guest. They have some that comes always. They're the heroes of the town. They call them the 'PAW Patrol'. They make new styles each year. Last year, they made a move called, 'Triumph of Magic'. It was the move of the year. Maybe, you can learn something from them," Dusk said. "I don't know, Dusk. I don't think it'll work," she said. "At least try it," he said. "Okay," she said. "Pack your things, guys," Dusk said. "We're going to Adventure Bay," he said.

After they packed up, they left for Adventure Bay. After five hours of flying, they finally arrived. "So, this is Adventure Bay," Starlight said. "It's beautiful. I've never seen a mountain have snow at this time of the year," Sunshine said. "I'm landing the chopper. Hold on, everyone," Dusk said. Everyone held on tightly. Dusk landed the helicopter safely on the ground. Everyone in Adventure Bay saw the landing chopper. Mayor Goodway was the first to greet. "Welcome to Adventure Bay! From the logo on your copter I'm guessing you're from Cliff County. I'm Mayor Goodway," she greeted. "Hello. My name is Dusk. This is my wife, Dawn. The two pups at the back are our children, Sunshine and Starlight. We're here to see the aviator stunt show," he said. "Oh, that's great to hear," Mayor Goodway said. "You can get to visit the aviators today. Plus, you can see how they practice," she said. "Oh, thank you! That's just my wife needs to get rid of her mind from our deceased daughter," he said. "Oh, sorry to hear that, Dusk. My condolences," she said. "So, where are the aviators?" he asked. "They're probably at the race track field. That's the only place big enough for their practice," Mayor Goodway said.

The family went to the race track field to see the practice. They were walking up to a boy that was commanding the aviators. "Excuse me. Are you the aviators?" Dusk asked. Ryder turned around. "Yes we are. I'm Ryder," Ryder greeted. "I'm Dusk. This is my wife, Dawn. These are our daughters, Sunshine and Starlight," Dusk said. "Hello," the rest of the family said. "I guess you're the first tourist in town today." Ryder said. "Uh-huh. Came all the way from Cliff County," Dusk said. "Oh, so all of you are aviators?" Ryder asked. "No. I fix planes and copters so I'm more of a mechanic. My wife and our kids are the true aviators," Dusk said. "Well, we aren't always aviators. Our true aviator is teaching the other two of our team how to fly in the suit I made for them," Ryder said. "They're back at the Lookout for the basics," he said. "Guys, come here and greet some guests," Ryder said.

The pups willingly went to the guest. "This is Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma," Ryder introduced. "Hello," the family said. "Your daughters look a lot like our aviator," Chase said. "Oh, do they really? What's his or her name?" Dawn asked. "Skye," Chase said. Dawn was surprised. "I didn't know that your aviator had the same name as my daughter's did. Such a coincidence," she said. "Our sister died a few years ago. Plane crash," Starlight said. "There was no body found so it was assumed it was incinerated during the crash," Sunshine added. "Sorry to hear that. I'll call for her," Ryder said. He opened up his pup pad and called for Skye.

"Skye," Everest said. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. "Si, Amiga," Tracker said. "I think this is scarier than the dark," he said. "Oh, don't worry. You're getting the hang of it," Skye said. Then, her pup tag beeped. "Skye, are you there?" Ryder asked. "Yup, I'm here, Ryder. What do you need?" she asked. "There's a cocker spaniel and a poodle here with their two daughters. They'd like to meet you," he said. "I'm coming there," she said. She turned her pup tag off. "Guys, do you want to try if you got the hang of it?" she asked Tracker and Everest. "Let's do it!" they said. They all went there at supersonic speed.

Just about two minutes later, they arrived. "Hey, guys!" Skye greeted. She landed near the other pups who were preparing. "Hey, they're over here, Skye!" Ryder said. She walked up to Ryder and Ryder showed her the family. Her wits disappeared before her. "Mom, is that you?" Skye asked. Everyone was dumbfounded by the scene. Her mother couldn't utter a word. She took a closer look at her. Pink eyes, golden curls, marks on her paw that look like gloves. "Skye, it is you!" Dawn said. She hugged her daughter very tightly. "I've been awake at night thinking about how I failed you. But, you're here all along! You've been here all along!" Dawn said crying tears of joy. "I thought all of you died in the crash!" Skye said. "We got out by opening the door. We jumped and landed on water," Dawn said. "I was in flight attendants' cockpit. A hole appeared there and it sucked me out. I landed on the waters of Adventure Bay," Skye said. The whole family hugged her. "We're so glad you're back, sis," Sunshine said. "I'm glad I saw all of you again," Skye said.

Skye then broke away from the hug. "Do you want to live here?" she asked. "That would be great, suggesting you show us where you live," Dawn said. "I guess I'll show you later on. Would you like to join us as guests for the show?" Skye asked. "We're going to become guests in the show? But, don't you have a special guest?" Starlight asked. "Ace Sorensen is coming and she's the special guest," Skye said. The three girls' ears were perked up. "Do you mean the Ace Sorensen? She's my hero!" Sunshine said. "How did you get her to be your special guest?" Dawn asked. "Actually, I helped her a few times on her air show. By now, you can say we're best friends," Skye said. The three girls fainted. "They'd just love to see Ace Sorensen in person. Hearing you're best friends with her might have pushed it off its limits," Dusk joked.

After that, the pups practiced their stunts on air. For hours they practiced and practiced. By the end of the day, they were all done. "We should get ready for the big show tomorrow," Skye said. "Let's go home and enjoy some movies," she said. "Skye, are you sure we can fit in your home?" her mother asked. "Of course, you would!" Skye said. They all went back the Lookout. When her mother saw it, she changed her mind from being too small to big enough. "Okay. I changed my mind. Your house is bigger than I thought," she said. "But, will your owner let us in?" she asked. "We made a deal a few months ago that if anyone else had a family and wanted them to stay there, they can," Skye said.

Later that night, Dawn couldn't sleep. "After those years of mourning, I can finally rest. Each night I mourned for you. I prayed on the airplane for you to live. I thought God had taken you away. But, now you're here. You're here by my side, and never will you depart ever again," Dawn said in her mind. Skye couldn't sleep either. "I thought I lost you in the crash. I thought I'd never see you all again. But, here you are, alive and well. I love you and I'll never lose you again," she said.


	6. Reunions 6

Reunions

6/7

In the forest, there's a canine village. That village has dogs and wolves living together in harmony. One day, they were driven out of the forest. They traveled to find a home. The alpha, Boulder, a wolf, lost his son that day. He was devastated about it. His mate, Rose, a dog, tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. Though they had two more pups in the future, he still cared for his first-born. He couldn't move on.

One day, when they were traveling, Boulder left himself behind. When he was alone, he started to cry. "Why can't I forget you?" he sobbed. "I should've been there to protect you but I wasn't. It's my fault!" he sobbed even louder. Suddenly, his wife spoke. "Boulder, Roxy and Fang are looking for you," she said. "Why can't I move on, Rose?" he asked. "What?" his mate asked. "I love him so much. I can't believe I lost my first-born. I wish I have him back in my presence," he said. Rose spoke. "I loved him too, Boulder. I still love him. But, we have to move on now. If you can't, at least be strong for our people. They don't want to see you like this," she said. She gave him a kiss. "Okay. Go on. I'll catch up later," he said. Rose looked back to see her mate look at the sunset.

At the Lookout, Rocky was also looking at the sunset. He gave a sigh. "I wonder if the clan is still fine," he said. Then, someone spoke from behind him. "What 'clan'?" Chase asked. The others were behind him. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked nervously. "Well, we were looking for you. We saw you here and we heard you talking about a 'clan'," Marshall said. Rocky gave another sigh. "I guess it's time for all of you to know. I'm actually half wolf," he said. The pups were shocked. "You're a hybrid?!" they all asked in unison. "Yup, I am. My mother is the dog and my father is the wolf. I lived in the forest a few years ago until Ryder found me. We were driven out for some reason from our village. The whole village was driven out. I was left behind accidentally. One day, I decided to live by myself. I don't know the route they were taking," he said. "So, what happened?" Zuma asked. "When I decided to live by myself, there were a number of competitions, and a lot of bullying," he said. Then, their pup tags beeped. "Pups, it's time for dinner," Ryder said. With no hesitation, the pups went. After that, they went to sleep.

The next morning, they decided to have a walk in the forest. "Hiking does feel good to me," Rocky said. "I told you!" Marshall said. The hiking thing is really his idea. Then, something moved in the bushes. "What was that?" Rubble asked. "Come out! Whoever you are," Chase ordered. Then, some pup went out and tackled Chase. She wounded Chase on his left hind paw. "Stop right there!" Chase said. She was darting for Rocky. She tackled him to the ground. They were both ready to fight, but something stopped them. It was their appearance. They both looked like each other! Both were in shock and were paralyzed. They jumped after a moment of silence. "Who are you?" they both asked. Meanwhile, Marshall had finished healing Chase. "Runes," Marshall said. He trapped the other pup that looked like Rocky. The other pup tried to escape, but she couldn't. "Let me out of here or I'll kill you!" she said. "That's exactly why you're in there," Marshall said. "For you not to harm any of us," he concluded. Rocky walked up to the pup. "What's your name and where did you come from?" Rocky asked. "I'm Roxy, daughter of the chief of the canine village clan," she said. "Is your father Boulder and mother Rose?" Rocky asked sincerely. The other pup was in shock. "How did you know that?" she asked. "You spy! You want the whole village at its downfall," she said. "Where is your village?" Rocky asked. "I'll never tell," she said. "Okay, then," Rocky said. "Guys, I'll take her. I'll bring her home," he said. "Are you sure?" Chase asked. "I need Marshall of course since he created the runes," Rocky said. "I'll have my dragon here in no time," he said.

Rocky whistled a tune. In an instant, a shadow appeared. Something landed near them. "Nice to see you again, Steel," he said. The other pup was in awe and fear. "You're going to feed me?" she asked. "No of course not," Rocky said. "Marshall, bring her up here," Rocky said. "Got you there," Marshall said. The pup was now in a spherical rune. "Put me down!" she said. "Let's get you home. Come on, Marshall," Rocky said. Marshall hopped on the large dragon. They flew and started to search for the village.

Meanwhile, another pup was a witness. "They have Roxy! Dad will be heartbroken," he said. "But, I have to warn them about the dragon," he said. He quickly ran back to their village. Good thing the dragon was still searching for the village. He got there before the dragon did. "Dad!" he yelled at the alpha. "Dad," he said. "Someone got Roxy," he reported. "What?" he asked. "We were out to hunt like you asked us to. But then, we heard some people talking. We looked and saw that it was pups. We were trying to protect the territory we have for now, but she got caught by them. She was trapped in this… sort of… black shapes and weird letter thing. She tried to get out, but it can't be broken. It can even resist her strongest scratches," he said. "First, I lose my first born. Now, I lose my daughter! What else of a misfortune is waiting for me?" Boulder said. "Men, get ready! We might have to fight a tough enemy. They have traps and tricks so stay alert," he said. All the males went and got ready. They took weapons and went ahead in the four directions. There were equal parts in each.

"If you don't tell us where the village is, we won't be able to get you home," Marshall said. "You're my enemies. Why would you fly me home?" Roxy said. "Too late for that, Roxy, because I already found it," Rocky said. There was the village. There were twenty-five guards in each direction. "I'll land Steel on the north entrance. I see Boulder there," Rocky said. "If you plan on harming us you'll get a good fight before we lose," Roxy said. "You really think I look for a fight?" Rocky asked. "Land on the north, Steel," Rocky said.

"There it is!" the dogs and wolves said. They were afraid but they were going to stand their ground. It landed near the north entrance. "Men, don't fire until I tell you," Boulder said to those with long ranged weapons. He started to walk up to the fierce creature. The creature lowered its head. Though a risk, Boulder touched the head. Then, he saw something come from its back. "Dad, I'm over here!" Roxy yelled. Boulder saw it land on the side of the dragon. Just like the son said, it was covered in black shapes and weird letter things. He saw two more pups come out of its back. The other pup, a Dally, let Roxy outside. Roxy ran up to her father and went to his side. "Dad, we should attack," she said. What he said shocked her and the whole village. "Rocky, son, is that you?" he asked. "Yes, dad, it's me," Rocky said. "Come here!" Boulder said. Rocky ran up to his father and hugged him. "I thought I lost you forever!" Boulder said tearing up. Rose came to where the father is. He saw Rocky and she started to cry. "Oh, Rocky!" she said.

Roxy was confused. "He's my brother?" she asked. "Yes he is," Boulder said. "That's why he knew your name," she said. Fang came into the scene. He passed Rocky, Boulder, Rose, and Roxy and darted for Marshall. He took out his blade and started to fight Marshall. Marshall, however, was dodging each of his attacks. "I'm one of the fastest warriors here. How are you dodging my attacks?" he said. Then, Marshall got a hold of him. He grabbed his paw and pinned him to the ground. "For me, those are too slow. But for a normal like you, it's pretty fast," he said. Boulder saw what happened. He instantly called for his son. "Why did you attack him?" he hissed. "Because he's an enemy," Fang said. "I raised you too much in the art of hunting and battles," Boulder said. "Let him go, Marshall," Rocky said. Marshall did and after that he went to his father. "Dad, I have an offer," Rocky said. "What is it?" he asked. "A permanent home," he said. "We've recently made an upgrade back home. It can host up to a thousand million people," he said. "You'll live a life of luxury!" he said. Boulder thought about it. "No more running. Just living a good life," Rocky said. "Okay. Everybody pack your stuff! We're going," he ordered. "All of you will fit on the dragon. We'll ride back home from there," he said. Everyone got on the dragon's back, though unsure if it's safe. "Go and fly home Steel," Rocky said.

In the Lookout, the pups were talking about who will live in the new addition to the Lookout. Then, they saw Steel land on the yard. "They're back," Skye said. Then, they saw like about a population of 200 dogs there. There were wolves and dogs. "Where's Ryder?" Rocky asked. "I'm here. What is it?" Ryder asked. "Can they live in the upgrades?" Rocky asked. Ryder looked at the population. "That's okay," Ryder said. "Okay, everybody," Rocky said. "You can get off, now," he said. Everyone got off.

"It's behind the Lookout. Follow us," Zuma said. They all followed Zuma and the others. When they went back the housing, they were amazed. It had more than a thousand houses and it even had a court and a playground. "How were you able to do this?" Rose asked Rocky. "We used Lava and Water magic to form the base. It's truly strong. Using our other forms of magic, we created the houses," he said. "It would take days and years to finish this," she said. "Time stopping magic," he said.

Each family went into a house. It already had couches and TVs and fridges and anything you need for a normal life. The small pups went to the playground and played. "Rocky," Boulder said. "You did a great thing today. Now, after those years, they can finally rest and stop journeying," he said. "Yeah, Rocky," Rubble said. "You might be second to Marshall," he said. "Second?" Rocky asked. "Second on being the kindest," Rubble said. "He sacrificed his life more than a thousand times just to save every person he could. Plus, he defeated Evil Rogue," he said. "That really dealt the final blow," he said. "Well, I'm going to take a nap now," Rubble said. "You always do," he said. "Ha-ha, very funny," Rubble said.

That night in the canine village clan, everyone was asleep soundly except Boulder. He looked at the moon. It was full and shining brightly. Suddenly Rocky spoke. "You can't get to sleep?" he asked. "I'm a wolf. I can stay up if I want to," Boulder said. "How about you?" he asked. "Just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you," Rocky said. The father smiled. "Okay, then. Lay down here," he said. Rocky did and he started to fall asleep. He yawned and his eyes started to close. "Goodnight Dad," he said. Boulder laid down as well He used his tail as a blanket over Rocky. "Goodnight. I love you," he said. With that, they fall asleep in the middle of the night.


	7. Reunions 7

Reunions

7/7

In Desert Ville, there was a family Chihuahuas going to the cemetery. They looked for a grave that had a picture of their first born. "Tracker," the mother said. "Will you forgive us?" she said. " _ _Lo__ __siento, que lo olvidamos. Quién sabe qué pasó con usted,__ Tracker?" the father said. "We're sorry," the brother said. The other stayed silent and just cried. She never spoke a word after Tracker's disappearance. "Rodrigo, we should go back and check again. What if he's there? What if he returned?" Amor asked. "I don't know Amor. We've been going back for almost a year. There's no way he's there," Rodrigo said. He gave a sigh. A sandstorm started to appear. "I hate these storms. We should go the beach and have some fun for a while," Amor said. "We should. This is just to keep ourselves from over thinking about him," Rodrigo said. "Compass, Esperanza, let's go," he said.

When they got home, they packed up all their things. "Where are we going, papa?" Compass asked. "We're going to Adventure Bay. I heard they have a festivity going on for Thursday," he said. "It'll be a one day drive, adding the traffic, that's one and a half. It's Monday today so we have to get started and have a one day rest," he said. "Can we invite Arabian?" Compass asked. "Of course, you can! He's alone here right? Go and invite him so he won't be alone. Maybe he's on a heavier scale of depression than us. He and Tracker were great friends," Amor said. Compass went and invited Arabian. "You're going to Adventure Bay? Sure I'll come," Arabian said. "Get the stuff you'll need," Compass said. The family hurried on. By eleven o' clock, they went and picked up Arabian and were on the road in their RV.

In Adventure Bay, about 5:45 in the afternoon, Tracker was helping with decorating the town. "I can't wait for the festival!" he said. "Okay, Marshall," he said. "You can get me down now," he said. Marshall nodded and pressed the ladder button on his fire truck. The ladder went down slowly and in a minute was already done. Tracker got off and told Marshall to go with him to the Lookout. "We should get some meatballs, first," Marshall said. "I've never tasted any of those before," he said. "They're delish! One taste is like a walk to heaven," Marshall said. "Okay. Where can I try one?" Tracker asked. "Mr. Porter's," Marshall said. They walked up to Mr. Porter's shop and asked for some meatballs. "Here are some meatballs. That's sixteen in total. Two for each pup," he said. "Thanks," the two said.

When they got back the Lookout, they all ate the meatballs. "You're right, Amigo! These are delicious. Mucho delicioso," he said. "Well, it's time for us to get to bed. It's already six in the evening. We have to continue decorating tomorrow," Ryder said. "Goodnight, pups," Ryder said. "Goodnight," the pups said. They went into their pup houses and slept.

On the road, the whole family and Arabian, except Rodrigo, were asleep. Rodrigo kept driving. He saw a sign that said the town of Adventure Bay is just eighteen hours away. "Just a few more miles," he said.

The next morning, the awoken pups went and had breakfast. Then, they hurried off and helped the whole town of Adventure Bay get ready. Tracker was helping in patrolling the perimeter for people in trouble along with Chase. Marshall and Skye were tour guides. Everest and Zuma were at tour stands, giving maps to tourists. Rocky and Rubble were finishing the decors and were helping people who need help in fixing their things.

Meanwhile, the family arrived to Adventure Bay. "This is Adventure Bay? It's so beautiful!" Compass said looking at his sister. Esperanza just nodded. They drove through the tour stands. "Hello there and welcome to Adventure Bay," Zuma said. Rodrigo noticed Zuma's way of talking. "Speech impairment?" he asked. "Yes sir," he said. "Here's a map of Adventure Bay. In it also are some tourist spots. If you want to live here, just tell us. We have homes ready for you," he said. Rodrigo grabbed the map. "Gracias," he said. "De nada," Zuma chuckled. With that, they drove on. "Here, Amor," Rodrigo said giving the map to Amor. "Do you see any place we can park in?" he asked. "There's a parking space over there," she said, pointing to the Lookout. "Okay. Let's go," he said.

When they got to the Lookout, they saw a boy there. "Hey there, I'm Ryder. Do you need a parking space?" he asked. "Si," Rodrigo said. "Over there, please," Ryder said, pointing to the back of the Lookout. "Gracias," Rodrigo said. He started to drive to the back of the Lookout. He saw the parking space. It was huge! Luckily, he saw a spot that was reserved for RVs and it was near the town. "At least we won't have to go far when we go to town," he said. "Do you want to take a nap, Rodrigo?" Amor asked. "I'm fine, Amor," he said. "Let's have a tour!" he said. Everyone cheered. "Thanks for inviting me to this trip," Arabian said. "Everything's on us," Rodrigo said.

They got off the RV and went to the tour guide. "Hey there, I'm Marshall! Nice to meet you! I'll be your tour guide. This tour is totally free, so no paying," he said. "Come with me," he said. His fire truck had some carts behind it. "You look like as if you're my friends' family. Well, except for the fox," Marshall said. "We'll take that as a compliment," Amor said. "His name is Tracker. He's a Chihuahua like you," Marshall said. Their ears perked up. "Tracker's his name?" Rodrigo asked. "Can you bring us to him?" Amor said. "Uh, sure I will. But what for?" he asked. "Please. We need to see him," Compass said. "Okay. Let me call him," Marshall said. Tracker was at Mr. Porter's helping with heavy loads (his cables came in handy). His pup tag beeped. "Where are you?" Marshall asked. "I'm at Mr. Porter's helping with loads. Why, Amigo?" he asked. "There are some pups who want to see you. I'll bring them to you," he said. "Hold on," he said to the family. He drove gently and went to Mr. Porter's. He arrived just in time. They were finished with the loads. "Tracker," he said. "Oh, hey, Amigo Marshall, where are they?" he asked. He drove a few meters. Tracker saw the pups that were there. "Papa, Mama? Compass, Esperanza, and Arabian?" he asked. "Oh, Tracker we missed you!" the family said in unison, except Arabian and Esperanza. "We were so worried that we would never see you again! How did you get here?" Rodrigo asked. "Well, after you accidentally left me in the jungle, I was all alone. Then, I found them," he said pointing to the Lookout. "Who are they?" Amor asked. "The PAW Patrol," he said. "You don't know how worried we were. For a year you were gone!" Compass said. "Esperanza never uttered another word ever since you were gone," he said. "Arabian fell into deep depression!" he said again. "Did you really?" Tracker asked. "Yeah, but I'm fine now, Amigo," he said. Marshall honked the horn. "I'm very sorry to interrupt but you still have a tour. There are other people who want this tour," he said. "Okay. Go on the tour. I'll continue talking to you later," he said. The Chihuahuas and his fox friend went into the carts again. "Bye!" Tracker said.

After the tour, they all went to Tracker. "Mama, Papa!" Tracker said. "How was your tour?" he asked. "Very great, actually," Rodrigo said. "More importantly, Esperanza began talking again!" Amor said. "You don't know how I've missed you," Esperanza said. "It's good to hear your voice again," he said. "The best part of our tour was the guide's jokes. I couldn't stop laughing," Arabian said. "The guide rants on life's petty problems. You want to hear some?" he asked. "Sure," they all said. "Wait. You didn't pay any attention to the jokes?" he asked. "We heard lots of noise more than words," they said. "Okay, here goes. This one was when we were going through the Mr. Porter diner. He said there were times when he hated some hosts or hostesses and salesladies or salesman. For example you found a good suit. You'll be like, 'Wow it looks good.' Then you go to the saleslady and you're going to ask, 'Are there anymore sizes of these?' you'll ask. 'Is it for you sir?' the saleslady will ask. 'No for you, I'll buy you one,' he said," Arabian said. The family started laughing. "Or those in the gas station that will ask, 'Are you here for gas?'. 'No, just going to smoke for all of us to die here!'" he said. The family couldn't stop laughing. "There's another one. This is when he saw the ice cream. He said that in the Philippines there are people who recycle used ice cream containers. They clean it and they use it for storage. It can be meat, fish, poultry, or food. So when a visitor arrives he'll want ice cream or dessert. The owner will be like, 'Sure get some in the fridge.' So the visitor will go to the fridge and they'll see the container. They'll be like, 'Ooh! There's ice cream.' So they grabbed the spoon and when they open the container and they'll be like 'Oh, raw fish,'" he continued. The family was dying from laughter. "Enough! Enough, Arabian," Tracker said. "You should hang out with that guide more. He was very hilarious," Arabian said. Then, all their stomachs rumbled. "I guess we're all hungry," Esperanza said. "We should eat meatballs!" Tracker suggested. "Huh?" everyone said. "You have to try some!" he said.

After their meatball dinner, they were all satisfied. "That was delicious," Compass said. "We better go to sleep. Tomorrow is the festival," Tracker said. "Tracker is right. We don't want to miss tomorrow," they said. They all went to bed.

Meanwhile, Rodrigo and Amor thought to themselves. "We were so lost when we lost you. You're here and you're safe. That's all that matters," they thought about Tracker. Tracker was thinking as well. "I may have been alone and fine, but I'm much more okay with you all. I will never get left behind again," he said.


End file.
